Conventional gas samplers for collecting particulate include a housing having a vacuum pump for drawing gas past a collector such as a filter paper, a glass fiber filter media, a filter cassette, and an activated carbon cartridge.
Limitations with such conventional gas samplers for collecting particulate include the vacuum pump generally producing a low flow rate of gas to be sampled, the filter becoming clogged, and the vacuum pump being noisy.
There is a need for further gas sampling apparatus and methods for collecting and detecting particulate in a gas.